


Wicked Lips

by janeaustenfangirl



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: A bit sad, M/M, Nothing explicit, Short & Sweet, also a bit suggestive, religious trauma tw, well. not really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeaustenfangirl/pseuds/janeaustenfangirl
Summary: “Have you felt that vampires lips on your neck?”
Relationships: Count Dracula/Abraham Van Helsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wicked Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the quote from Chapter 26, after Dracula attacks Mina. Van Helsing-centric.

“Have you felt that Vampire’s lips against your neck?” Friend Jonathan cried out, with an intensity he had never seen before. He wiped tears away from his eyes. 

A pang shot through his heart at the words. Those lips — ruby red — wicked lips. Truthfully, he had felt them on his neck. All over his body. 

Bitter remorse encompassed him, blossoming in his bosom and spreading out with inky black tendrils. Regret red as Mina’s blood — as _his_ blood mixed with hers — regret for what, he didn’t know.

Anything and everything. Mina sobbed in Jonathan’s arms. 

How had he ever loved such a beast? For that alone, he was certainly more guilty than any vampire for what had occurred. 

The past mattered not, he thought. He extended a hand to Mina. 

He’d atone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote about two years ago. I thought I’d post it because I haven’t posted in a minute. Most of my time has been going to a piece I’m submitting for a writing challenge.   
> And before you ask — yes, I have been projecting my gay angst onto this ship for entirely too long. Lucky for yall, I won’t stop any time soon.   
> Enjoy!


End file.
